She's the Blade
by Mint.Creme.Oreo
Summary: The epilogue to my trio of DoA songfics. Again, a little dark. Pairings are the same, plus some Ayane x Hayate but not really anything. Takes place 5 to 7 years after 'Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet'.


Yup. The epilogue to 'Sacrifice'. Because I just had to write another songfic. Nya... 

Author's Note: This in no way reflects my opinions about Ayane. I like Ayane. She's angsty, and she appeals to many teenagers around the world who think their lives suck. She's got lilac-colored hair. She's cool. But she's also very evil. Duh.

**Sugarcult**

**"She's the Blade"

* * *

**

_Don't you make a move tonight  
You can only stagger_

Magenta eyes watched the brunette that wandered familiarly around her kitchen... her eyes narrowed at the sight of a very happy-looking Hitomi.

_Once shes got you in her sight  
You're the one she's after_

The woman, now nearing her late-twenties, was waltzing around the kitchen as she cooked and hummed, completely unaware of being watched.

_She's the blade and you're just paper  
You're afraid cause she's got closer  
You're back-steppin and she's back-stabbing everything in your life_

Anger boiled within the watchers small, lithe form. Was Hayate-sama happy? No. Because he was with-out his Hitomi, the woman he said he'd love forever, and then she turned around and slept with a screaming monkey of a fighter, named Jann Lee.

_She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back  
She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back_

She reached around her back, grasping the hilt of the ninja-to that laid there. She pulled it out a little, then stopped... she'd thought she'd heard something...

_One by one you count the fights  
Doesn't even matter_

On the other side of the house, another person was watching Hitomi. A red-headed, very handsome man, now in his mid-thirties. Like the other watcher, he too was a shinobi.

_That she's got you by surprise  
Misery's your master_

He kept his eyes on his love. He only knew that there was an assassin lurking around her home... stalking, tracking, waiting for the right moment to strike. He wasn't sure who it was, or why they were targeting her.

_She's the blade and you're just paper_

It didn't matter. If he had to watch and protect and love her from afar, he would. Even if it meant 'shimmering' in from Japan occassionally, and asking Kasumi and Hayabusa for help.

_You're afraid cause she's got closer_

And on the North side of the small house/dojo, another redhead and her guardian waited.

_You're back-stepping and she's out wrecking everything in your life_

And that was when the assassin struck. In a flash of soft purple butterfly wings, Ayane disappeared.

_She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back_

She reappeared in Hitomi's kitchen, barrelling into the German woman, and knocking to the floor. The blade was out, and Ayane was desperately trying to place against Hitomi's tanned neck.

_She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back_

Gripping her assailant's wrist and the hilt of the blade, Hitomi was able to keep it away from her skin.

_She stole everything  
She controlled everything  
She stole everything  
She controlled everything_

The three other ninja took the opportunity to step in. In flashes of white feathers, sakura, and leaves, Hayate, Kasumi and Hayabusa (respectively) appeared in Hitomi's kitchen.

_She's the blade  
She's the blade_

Ayane was stunned for the moment; she didn't know they had followed her. Seeing an opening, Hitomi used one hand to push the blade away, and balled a fist, punching Ayane square in the nose.

_She's the blade and you're just paper  
She's the blade and you're just..._

Kasumi mumbled something, gathering energy in her hand, and throwing a ninpo spell at the Hajin-Mon leader. In the same flash of butterflies, Ayane disappeared. Hayabusa followed her, while Kasumi and Hayate stayed behind.

_She's the blade and you're just paper  
You're afraid cause she's got you closer_

Hayate helped Hitomi off the floor, unable to not take her into his arms. They embraced for a long while.

She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back

Hayabusa reappeared a few moments later, Ayane draped over his shoulder. Unfortunately, she was still no match for the Super Ninja.

_She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back_

He and Kasumi disappeared with Ayane, leaving Hitomi and Hayate alone for a moment. They just stared at each other.

_She stole everything  
She controlled everything_

His head bowed, kissing her lips softly. As she started to kiss back, he 'shimmered' out, leaving her only kissing air.

_She stole everything  
And controlled everything

* * *

_

Hahaha... were you expecting a happy ending? Sorry. Please review... clicku clicku teh button and love meh... 


End file.
